epicsagafandomcom-20200216-history
E.T.G. (character)
"Hey hey hey!! Think about training harder each day!" ''E.T.G., Gamecom vs. Capcom 2 E.T.G. is a recurring character in the Epic Saga series debutting in Epic Saga III as an unplayable, and later in Epic Saga IV and V as a playable character. Backstory E.T.G. is a ninja hailing from Parts Unknown, who is mainly active around the night. He is the offspring of Goddess Terios and Sultan Penumbra, but happens to be more of a worse clone since he has low Vitality, Strength, and for a ninja, lacks a bit of education. E.T.G. has, however, made up for his short attention span for studying a ton of scrolls and artifacts, each containing a set of ninja tools (presumably various numbers of kunai knives) and spells, guaranteed to help out the user in any way. Appearance Personality Hotheaded, flirty (former trait; as a woman), childish, stoic (in battle), tough (in battle) Abilities *Surasshu Kagayaite (Shining Slash) - Charges up the blade then leaps out a heavily-damaging slash to an enemy. *Surasshu Kura (Dark Slash) - Charges up the blade then leaps out a heavily-draining slash to an enemy. *Subete Surasshuauto (All-Out Slash) - Charges up the blade into a giant sword of light then smites enemies with a wide heavily-damaging slash. Takes up health. *Rasshu Saigo (Last Slash) - Charges up the blade then lets out a spinning-slashing attack (similar to Aqua's Lightbroom manuver) to the surrounding enemies. *Korosu Sairento/Korosu Na (Silent Kill/Quiet Kill) - Ghostly dashes to an enemy then rapidly slashes the enemy dealing godly damage. Similar to Akuma's "Raging Demon". *Ocariute - In a style akin to Link from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, E.T.G. will pull out a flute and play it in order to confuse the opponents or, depending on the situation, heal any status problems with the team. As a female, the appearance of the flute was blue with silver spikes, but as a male, the color scheme is currently purple with more spikes than before and a rounder exterior. Stats E.T.G. has the highest Luck stat of the entire team. This means he's more likely to land critical hits and more likely to get good items, money, and experience from chests and from enemies. It also helps find a good bargain at shops if he's the one shopping. This works very similar to Stache points from the Mario & Luigi games. As a Ninja he wields two Kunais one in each hand. He's weak in Strength, but makes up for it with a series of fast Comboes. He also has low Defense. He has low Vitality and moderate (high in later games) Energy. He's also pretty quick in Speed. Pokemon Team *1st Gen: Charizard *2nd Gen: Feraligatr/Feraligator *3rd Gen: Sceptile *4th Gen: Infernape *5th Gen: Samawott *Legendary Pokemon: Kyurem Trivia *Despite the fact that E.T.G. is meant to have black skin, when he was under the curse that transformed him into a kunoichi, he had Caucasian-looking skin and an overall change in garb. *E.T.G. is only playable in his male form, though an Easter Egg in Arena of Sagas allows for female E.T.G. to be playable. *Epic Saga Zero will reveal what E.T.G. really stands for. *Earlier in the series, E.T.G. would tend to speak in rhymes nearly all the time. This was dropped since Epic Saga: Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe, but Gamecom vs. Capcom 2 does show his quotes getting back in "the groove" of it. Quotes In the Epic Saga series *''"BOO-YAA!! Tough luck, champ... 'cuz I got all your's!" ''- when winning an RPG fight or multiplayer battle *''"Wait, are you kidding me!? I LOST!?!?" ''- when being defeated in a RPG fight or KO'ed in a multiplayer battle *''"By the power of Graysk---- Well, I WON!" ''- leveling up *''"Critical hit finish!" ''- using Surasshu Kagayaite *''"Critical darkness!" ''- using Surasshu Kura *''"All-an-out critical attack!" ''- using Subete Surasshuauto *''"I'm slashin-a'!" - using Rasshu Saigo *"Time for your death..." ''- using Korosu Na *''"....." ''- using Ocariute *''"DOOORIYYYYA!!!!" ''- transforming into Soulless Ninja form *''"Go, go, go!" ''- tagging Beecanoe in *"Einstein in a flash!" ''- tagging Genius Guy in *"Take them to your leader. No!! That's you!" ''- tagging Jared/Ouroburos in *''"Run, Forrest, run!" ''- tagging Galactic Petey in *''"Tell the Hidden Leaf Village that they suck in comparison to my skills." ''- being tagged in by Galactic Petey *''"E.T.G.! Over and out!" ''- being tagged in by everyone except Galactic Petey *''"R-r-r-really!?!? I mean, REALLY!?" ''- being tagged in (low health) *''"Hey look! The not-as-brooding Shadow the Hedgehog is here to help!" ''- tagging Dark Guy in *''"This mole's diggin' holes!" ''- tagging Turbo in *''"I loooooove your music! Sign my autogr---- Nevermind, you're no artist!" ''- tagging Sephira in *''"NINJA!!!!" ''- achieving Legendary Rank *''"We should do this again sometime." ''- achieving Awesome Rank *''"I'm fired up halfway! But not completely!" ''- achieving Decent Rank *''"Damn and Danimals!" ''- achieving Awful Rank *''"Calling all deity idiots: go to Hell!" ''- achieving Horrible Rank *''"NONONONONONONONO!!!!!!" ''-achieving Vomit-Inducing Rank Category:Original character Category:Anti-Hero Category:Epic Saga